Day of Blood
A new mod which is in demo form only, by Shadowbeast of Creed Games What is Day of Blood? It is HUGE ADD-ON for Fallout 2. You will take part in alternative history of the Second World War, will do some shooting on fat Germans, will see a mix of urbanistic ruins with frying desert, will participate in a quest, do a bit of travelling on the Armored troop-carrier and Prototype Frenka Forrigona. And then will do some shooting in it from a gun! Here is a plot 2) War, war never changes... In 1940 Hitlerite Germany has attacked Poland. After that government " Green block " which should repulse Germany has been created. However Абвер was not idle, it has directed the spy to London (the location of the Green Block) and it has established there a radar. In half an hour from Pedemunde bomb Fau-3 has started and has destroyed London. After explosion of " the Green Block " Hitler has directed Вермахт on elimination of the main competitor - the USSR. In 2 years ожестаченных fights Вермах has won the USSR. And then armies СС have grasped also other countries. After capture of Urals Mountains, Annenerbe has learned секретое manufacturing of tanks T-34 and has got other projects of the USSR. After capture of the Europe Germany has intruded in America and has enslaved it. After capture of America Moscow have made the main proving ground SNSOPVG (the Union of the Nazi Countries of the Axis Under Hitler's Authority). Verner fon Brown has invented a nuclear warhead on the basis of the American tests. Advice on the nuclear policy откланил its request also has curtailed the project. But Hitler would like authority. It has resolved construction of a bomb. In some months news from Moscow has shaken all Germany - the Bomb at transportation сдетанировала. Near Moscow was БГО (the Bunker of the Civil defence) number 16. Explosion nearly has not put a life of the Bunker under a card. To the inspector of the Bunker has come telegramm from next БГО-42 with lateness to 4 months. German СС came near Moscow and the help was necessary to them. Г.С.К.К. (Group Soviet constructional компанентов) which they demanded was necessary to them for defense and support of people. After созвания advice BGO-16 the decision - to send on a surface of one of Inhabitants БГО-16 was accepted. Soldier's blouse SS of black color has been given out to it and it has gone on searches. In one прекрастный day its Mercedes 600k has broken in Steppe. It has lost the weapon at adventures and at it remains only a spear. And has broken near to Camp of Soviet the Soldier. Here from here the long road also begins.. 3) The Rapidshare link to the international demo version of the project is obsolete. No international threads have been updated since August 2008. External Links *Creed Games, English. *Thread on NMA, English. *Thread on old TeamX Forum, Russian. Category:Fallout 2 mods - Dead